WindClan Camp
Welcome to WindClan's camp! Chat :Sparrowpaw kicked Foxpaw in her sleep "Shut up!" Sparrowpaw yowled in her sleep :"Ow!" Foxpaw yowled :Sparrowpaw then out a snore. :Dawnheart padded out of the nursery, her soft creamy fur blowing in the wind. It was much warmer and farther than the cold leaf-bare nights. Any cat could tell new-leaf was coming soon, and Dawnheart was looking forward to warm weather, beautiful flowers blooming, buds on trees and the bird's daily song. Mudpaw ran over to Foxpaw. "Wanna Hunt?" :"Sure!" Foxpaw padded off to WindClan Territory :Sandkit followed them :Sneerkit walked into the camp. Oh geez, Sandkit is going to be ripped to shreds out there. If only, I wasn't dead. :If he wasn't dead... Foxpaw read Sneerkit's mind before going out of Camp :Sneerkit felt a violent lurch in his chest. He smelled blood. "My Starry Skies, what in the world is going on out there." He hissed to himself. :A red flur came upon Sneerkit. "You will not be able to stop this rougue attacking them. Though you know her quite well, she will never stop trying." Flame mewed. :Sneerkit let out a smile. "So it is my mother. Why is she challenging Mudpaw?" :"She knows about your death and wants to have revenge." Flame answered :Sneerkit shook his head. "I must be the one to kill Mudpaw." :"Only StarClan and the Starry Skies know the future, Sneer. And you will see how that works. Mudpaw can see the future, too. And you don't realize how important she is, so you could ruin your own generation!" Flame hissed, then faded away :Sneerkit shrugged. "Whatever." He walked into the elder's den. :Cloudpaw padded in and yawned. :Foxpaw and Mudpaw padded in. "Should we tell Cloudstar about the puddle?" Foxpaw asked :Mudpaw stared at her paws. "No." :"Let's try to go hunting again. Frostflash isn't there, i can feel it." Foxpaw mewed and padded into the bushes :(You here meet Darkpaw here!) :Sneerkit heard the word Frostflash, a memory popped into his mind. His father always said that Sneer gained his looks, and the mind of Frostflash. Now Sneerkit knew why.'' Maybe, She shall be a tool. Yes, we both crave one thing: Death to all that try to defeat us!'' Sneerkit smiled and ran in the nursery. He needed some time to think. : :What are you doing! Flame hissed She's bigger than you, i would think that she would that you YOU are the tool! :Sneerkit snickered. "Trust me Flame, she will give in to my powers of control. Trust me. Who would think....." Sneerkit stopped and let out a laugh. "Forget it. Your dead. Time for the strong to rule the clans." :At least i am not going to the Dark Forest! ''Flame hissed ''You will die. We know the future. Someone related to you will kill you. Two someones. StarClan is stronger than you. We can control most actions, but not obnoixious, reincarnated kits' actions! Follow me, Sneerkit. Let me show you something. :Sneerkit narrowed his eyes and followed Flame. :You are now invisible. Just while we go to see your Mother. You shall see her plans. Flame mewed. :(Meet on Rougue chat) =Twolegplace/Archive 1=) :Sneerkit shook his head. "I don't want be a mushy little good kit! I can't." :You never will be, Sneerkit. ''Flame mewed as they dissapeared into the shadows :Sneerkit looked at the swirling black sky. He needed to contact rogues. He was going to rise a army. :Foxpaw watched Cedarkit play with a moss ball. :Mudpaw brought in a bloody rabbit. "Look What I found." In it's neck, a large wound. Mudpaw felt her eyes her eyes glaze over. That wound was so strange...... :"That is mysterious..." Foxpaw mewed, looking at the rabbit. :Mudpaw felt red blurring her gaze. In the distance she heard shrieking. : :"What was that!" Foxpaw yowled :Mudpaw blinked. "I don't know." Suddenly, Mudpaw and Foxpaw were trapped in a red fog. Silverkit blinked her pale eyes. "I was murdered...." :"By who!" Foxpaw wailed :Silverkit looked deep in Foxpaw's eyes. "One will defeat a murderer, one will be betrayed." Mudpaw looked at Silverkit's neck. A large gash was in it. The Same as the rabbit! :"....SNEERKIT! Did you see Silverkit's body? In her claws was black fur, the same black of Sneerkit!" Foxpaw mewed. :(What do you mean 'betrayed?' Do you mean Darkpaw??) :(Yesh.) Mudpaw shook her head. "There was no fur. I checked myself. All I found was a bloody dog tooth." Mudpaw felt the world spinning. "But there is a 66% chance that he did it. I will find out who murdered her! Even if it kills me!" Mudpaw blinked. ''Witch, If Sneerkit finds out he will kill me. : :"He'' won't kill you. You're the most confident and brave cat I know. And i know you ''won't die because i'll protect you until i have my'' last breath of life. ''Even if you become a leader, I will protect every single one of your lives. Nomater'' what'', I'll make sure you have the'' best'' life as a cat can have. Just remember that. I will always be on your side." Foxpaw mewed :(Aww mushy moment :'D Going to put that on her quotes brb) :Mudpaw looked at the dark sky. "Thank you Foxpaw. I have a horrible feeling. Where is Sneerkit?" :Sneerkit slipped in quietly, eyes gleaming with happiness. "Oh Starclan, what happened now." Muttered Mudpaw under her breath. :"Sneerkit skipping? That's disturbing." Foxpaw hissed :Mudpaw narrowed her eyes and saw one single brown hair on Sneerkit's ear. Mudpaw blinked. The hair looked alot like her own. : :Sparrowpaw hid in the bushes then pounced out and pinned Mudpaw to the ground "Got you!" :Mudpaw pressed a paw to Sparrowpaw's head, and yanked it sideways, throwing Sparrowpaw off balance. "Made that up myself." Sneerkit's eyes seemed to glow. Mudpaw felt icy claws tearing at her gaze. She saw Sneerkit use the Same Move she just did, to kill a small gray tom. Mudpaw shook her head, trying to get her eyes to turn back to yellow. :Sparrowpaw shook her fur then stood up "Perfect move to attack any rogues..............right?" :Mudpaw shuddered, shaking from the vision. "I guess." Mudpaw couldn't help notice the look in Sneerkit's eyes:'' Or kill Mudpaw in her sleep.'' : :Scarheart bit the spiky fur on Sneerkit's ear "What is this?" :Sneerkit shrugged. "I don't know." Mudpaw looked into her father's eyes. "Father....Do I have any other kin?" :Scarheart sighed and looked at his paws "Yes" :Sneerkit unsheathed his claws. "Brothers or Sisters?" :Scarheart ignored Sneerkit and bit Mudpaw by her scruff and padded into the Apprentice Den. :Sneerkit felt a twitch inside of him. His old feelings of Friendship for Scarheart, at the time Scrappy rose back to the surface. Sneerkit tried to clear the emotions. He's Mudpaw's father! If he was never born, I wouldn't be a stupid kit in WindClan! :Sparrowpaw leaped out of the bushes and bit a snake that was behind Sneerkit. :Sneerkit spun around to see a large black snake wrestling with Sparrowpaw. Sneerkit locked gazes with it. The snake smiled for a second and slithered away from Sparrowpaw. :Sparrowpaw let out a hiss then looked at Sneerkit "You should watch whats going on............." Sparrowpaw mewed softly. Sneerkit shrugged. "What did that Snake ever do to you?" :"A snake can kill someone in seconds Sneerkit" Sparrropw paw mewed and padded away :Sneerkit shrugged. "Like I care." :"What if the snake had bit you?" Sparrowpaw mewed :"''Don't worry little one, the snake wouldn't of bit you. You stayed away and did not fight it, making you safe." ''Flame mewed :Foxpaw snapped "Well it would never have 'cause i would have killed it before it killed her! She's the most important thing in my life, Flame!" Category:Signatures Category:Signatures Category:Location Category:WindClan